sepuluh sentimeter meninggalkan kerajaan dimana bulan terbit
by chaineskye
Summary: Human AU genderbend!HunAus. Ketika wanita itu terbangun, rembulan telah lama hilang dan surya nyaris berada di puncak kepala. Bulan tidak pernah pamit sebelum pergi, dan matahari tidak pernah mengetuk sebelum masuk.


**DISCLAIMER :** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu, even the genderbend version. This fic is highly inspired by a scene from Wes Anderson's movie _Moonrise Kingdom,_ which, surprise, surprise, doesn't belong to me either.

 **Pairings :** one-sided genderbend!HunAus, mentioned Prufem!Aus.

 **Warnings :** Mentions of adult-ish theme? Beats me.

* * *

.

 _Captain Sharp: What's your rush? You've got your whole life in front of yourself. Ahead of you, I mean._

 _Sam: Maybe so. Anyway, you're a bachelor._

 _Captain Sharp: So are you._

 _Sam: That's true. Did you love someone ever?_

 _._

* * *

Sepuluh sentimeter adalah jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh─tetapi bukankah itu begitu relatif? Bagi seekor semut rumah, yang hanya enam millimeter panjangnya, sepuluh sentimeter berarti nyaris tujuh belas kali panjang tubuhnya. Seperti tiga puluh empat meter manusia. Tiga puluh empat adalah sebuah angka yang spesial. Di suatu riset tentang bunuh diri ditemukan bahwa pada kecepatan tiga puluh empat meter per detik, otak secara instan mati dan hancur bagaimanapun posisi tubuh dalam proses terjatuh. Ini berarti bisa saja orang yang bunuh diri mati sebelum menghantam tanah.

Pasangan kekasih itu berbaring terlentang di atas tempat, menatap langit – langit tanpa bergerak. Terdapat sepuluh sentimeter ruang hampa di antara mereka.

Pertanyaannya; apakah sepuluh sentimeter juga dapat membuat hati manusia mati dan hancur dalam kejatuhannya? Ataukah harus lebih dulu hati itu menghantam tanah?

"Daniel?" suara lembut yang feminim memanggil dalam kegelapan.

Cahaya lampu jalan di luar flat mereka membayangi atap di atas mereka dengan reranting pohon _lagerstrome._ Menurut sang wanita, itu menyeramkan.

"Ya?" suara baritone balas menyahut.

Pria itu membenci udara malam itu─terlalu semerbak oleh bau mawar yang ditaburkan di sepenjuru rumah kemarin sore. Ia telah menyapu setiap sudut dengan hati – hati, tetapi barangkali ada yang terlewat di bawah tempat tidur. Bau kelopak merah tua yang kering itu seperti patah hati.

"Apakah," suara wanita yang berlogat serupa Jerman itu terhenti sesaat. Sekelebat sinar jingga melewati langit – langit yang gelap. Sebuah mobil baru saja melintas di depan rumah. Dalam sekilas itu, tampak bolham yang putih dan tak bercahaya. "Apakah masih sakit?"

Diam – diam mereka bersyukur kamar itu begitu gelap dan mereka tidak perlu melihat satu sama lain. Keduanya tidak sanggup kalau harus saling melihat wajah tunangan masing – masing.

Daniel memejamkan matanya, berusaha memutuskan dengan meraba dada kirinya. Kilat logam keperakan memantul dari jari manisnya. Menimbang, ia memutuskan untuk menamai perasaan tersebut. Ia pernah membaca bahwa rasa sakit itu menuntut untuk dirasakan.

"Ya."

Sepasang mata keunguan mengerjap cepat, mengusir rasa pedih yang muncul.

"Maafkan aku."

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu berharap ketika hati itu mati, akan mati rasa pula. Tampaknya, sepuluh sentimeter tidak cukup untuk membunuh setiap saraf perasaannya.

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. 'Bukan salahmu' dan 'tidak apa – apa' terdengar begitu klise. 'Aku memaafkanmu' juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Seandainya kepingan hati yang tersisa itu tahu caranya membenci.

Anneliese tidak menyukai hening. Hidupnya berputar oleh musik dan kebisingan yang indah dan terorganisir. Seandainya ia dapat mengangkat baton dan mengonduk cahaya remang dan suara napas dan rasa sakit dan jarak dalam orkestra yang sumbang, ia akan melakukannya. Lebih baik dari sunyi. Kau bisa mengoreksi kesalahan di musik fals, tetapi tidak ada benar atau salah dalam kebisuan.

Maka pianis itu membiarkan melodinya sumbang.

"Aku bermaksud untuk memberitahumu dalam waktu dekat, sungguh─"

"Tidak akan ada bedanya," Daniel memotong, nadanya terdengar seperti menyatakan fakta _mentari terbit dari timur_ dan _kecepatan akselerasi gravitasi bumi sembilan koma delapan satu meter per sekon kuadrat._ "Akan sakit juga. Akan sama juga yang kupikirkan."

Sepuluh sentimeter. Seandainya Anneliese memiliki keberanian untuk menggenggam tangannya kembali, ia akan melakukannya. Jemarinya yang selalu stabil di atas tuts gemetar menggenggam udara.

Menjadi musisi, wanita berambut coklat tua itu mengira dapat mengontrol suara, memfabrikasinya seindah diinginkannya. Baru saat itu ia merasa begitu tidak berdaya melawan hening, yang selalu dilupakannya karena lagu selalu menggema dalam kepalanya. Hening, disadarinya kini, dapat menelan manusia bulat – bulat.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Daniel bertanya.

Sebagian dari diri tunangannya itu begitu penasaran apa yang di dalam kepalanya kini. Akan sangat mudah bagi Anneliese apabila tunangannya itu murka dan melukainya─sampai kemungkinan terburuk pun ia akan menerimanya. Paling tidak menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya, mengusir wanita _pengkhianat_ itu sejauh mungkin dari kehidupannya dan tidak kembali lagi. Daniel adalah sosok yang hidup dari mereka berdua; dibandingkan, Anneliese lebih mirip batu cadas. Mengenalnya sejak kecil, wanita muda tersebut mengira ia dapat menebak reaksi segera marah teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun, yang ditunjukkan pria itu hanya ketenangan luar biasa dan kata – kata fakta yang kering dan hampa. Kini dirinya menyadari bahwa Daniel tidak pernah sungguh – sungguh marah kepadanya sekalipun selama nyaris dua puluh tahun mengenal satu sama lain.

"Tidak,─"

 _Anneliese, di dalam lubuk hatinya,_ tidak ingin tahu.

"─apa?"

Pria berdarah Hungaria tersebut menghela napas. Wanita itu justru menarik napas dan menahannya. Siapa tahu dari sepersekian udara yang dihirupnya ada karbondioksida milik lawan bicaranya. Siapa tahu dengan menyimpan sesuatu yang berasal dari _nya,_ ia dapat _memahami._ Siapa tahu ia bisa mencintainya. Siapa tahu.

"Aku berharap atap di atas kita terbuka dan menjadi hampa─"

 _Tetapi bukankan dengan berharap begitu berarti Anneliese tidak pernah mencintainya?_

"─yang menghisap segalanya lalu menelanku bulat – bulat. Tak bersisa dan berbekas, seakan – akan aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini─"

 _Daniel H_ _é_ _derv_ _áry tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Lelaki_ itu─yang lebih mirip hantu salju daripada manusia, dengan rambut dan kulit seputih salju dan dua tetes darah di matanya─ _di lain sisi, selalu berbohong dan hidup dalam kebohongannya. Apakah Anneliese akan mencintainya bila ia juga pembohong arogan? Tidak. Lalu, mengapa dia menerimanya? Mengapa menerima lamarannya, kalau ia sendiri begitu takut menjadi orang yang jujur, orang yang tulus dengan kehidupan yang stabil dan suami yang menerimanya apa adanya? Mengapa, kalau rupanya wanita itu sendiri takut menjadi_ biasa?

"─karena kau lebih baik tanpaku."

Daniel sahabatnya. Ia menyayanginya. Disadarinya kini rasa _sayang_ semata tidak cukup.

Kasih sayang ditambah dengan seks tidak sama dengan cinta.

"Itu tidak benar," sanggah Anneliese.

"Aku tidak minta belas kasihanmu," beritahunya dengan lembut.

Anneliese _tahu._

Yang diminta tunangannya itu bukanlah berhenti menemui salju yang membara itu. Bukan pula permintaan maafnya. Atau memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Atau menjalankan hubungan mereka seperti biasa, yang tenang seperti kapal di dalam waduk yang kelewat dangkal.

Ia meminta api yang bertahan meski bulan telah tertutup cahaya mentari. Ia meminta Anneliese menembus sepuluh sentimeter itu, menggenggam tangannya, dan menuntunnya ke dalam kerajaan dimana matahari bersinar.

Anneliese tidak bisa melakukan itu, sebab singgasana tersebut diduduki oleh seorang pemain _flute_ yang menyeret hatinya tenggelam dalam perasaan yang ia tak tahu ia miliki _._

Ketika wanita berkebangsaan Austria itu terbangun, rembulan telah lama hilang dan surya nyaris berada di puncak kepala. Daniel telah terhisap hampa.

Mengusap cincin yang beristirahat dengan damai di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur ia terisak, karena dirinya tahu _semua tidak akan sama._

Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka. Matahari tidak pernah mengetuk sebelum masuk.

" _Tuan Putri,_ maaf mengganggu tidur cantikmu tapi seisi orkestra nyaris _mati_ menunggu Maestra kecilnya datang dan demi Tuhan kau harus mulai─" Rentetan kata – kata sinis itu berhenti mendadak, menyadari keadaan penghuni kamar itu dengan terlambat.

Wanita itu melindungi matanya dengan kedua tangan. _Rembulan terlalu lembut, dan mentari kelewat terik._

* * *

.

 _Captain Sharp: Yes, I did._

 _Sam: What happened?_

 _Captain Sharp: She didn't love me back._

 _Sam: Ah._

 _Captain Sharp: I'm sorry for your loss. Anyway, that's what you're supposed to say._

\- Captain Sharp _and_ Sam _, quoted from Wes Anderson's movie_ Moonrise Kingdom

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh, it's so similar in terms of theme to _Melancholy Kitchen_ and _damn me because I love it._ Wes Anderson's a genius and Moonrise Kingdom is amazing (if you haven't watched it, watch it quick) so I felt the need to write this. Call it an appreciation fic or something (what is that even) for the amazing scene that really inspired me for this fic (watch it and you'll see which).

...I should really stop fangirling and start studying.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day! I'd like to hear your thoughts as well but ah, I know, busy readers busy doing things. I hope you liked reading this confusing trainwreck fic as much as I did writing it. Finally something not Indonesia-centric amirite?

P.S. Yes, PruAus is my OTP.


End file.
